


The impossible race.

by sailorshepard



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Accidents, Domestic, F/M, Family, Fluff, daddy garrus, potty training, shepard only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorshepard/pseuds/sailorshepard
Summary: When Garrus decided to date a human, he was prepared for everything that came with it, the same went for when he married her he also thought he was prepared when they decided to adopt a human child .He was horribly wrong, but no one is ever really prepared like they think they are when it comes to children.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I baby sit my niece a lot and she is potty training right now. She is very much the inspiration for baby Ashely.

When Garrus decided to date a human, he was prepared for everything that came with it, the same went for when he married her he also thought he was prepared when they decided to adopt a human child .He was horribly wrong, but no one is ever really prepared like they think they are when it comes to children. 

He had thought diapers were difficult, potty training the two year old was much worse, especially when Shepard was not there to help him watch for the signs. He and his beautiful daughter were having a day out together running errands while her mother worked, they spent most of the day going to different shops on the citadel where they lived.   
Now little Ashley was always very good when she needed to use the bathroom she would tell her parents. Even if it was a rushed "Pee pee!" They were close enough to the bathroom in their home to rush her to her little potty and sit with her until she was done. Even when she would not tell them, Shepard and Garrus were very good at asking her often making sure that she did not have to go, even more so after she had just had a lot to eat or drink, they had read in all their parenting books and other resources that Liara and EDI had sent them when they announced they were going to have a human child together. Even if most of the conversations went as such.   
"Ash, do you need to go potty."  
"Uh, no."  
"Ashley do you need to go potty, yes or no."   
"No!" After there are always around five minutes before the child will urgently announce, "Pee Pee!" And the race against the clock would begin. Shepard or Garrus hoisting the child up under her armpits and running her to the restroom, and doing the victory dance with her when she made it, or not getting angry when she couldn't.   
Outside of the home was a complete different story. It was a nightmare zone for any parent potty training their child. Destructions, crowds, and there was no telling where the closest restrooms were, spirits forbid all the stalls be occupied. This was the situation Garrus was currently in, and without back up the stacks were raised, but Garrus had fought reapers, held off all three mercenary groups on Omega for months single handedly, and had to survive for two years without Shepard, but this was the most difficult thing he ever had to do, but he could survive an afternoon alone with his toddler even if she was still toilet training. He had all the gear he needed, a diaper bag filled with it, snacks, extra clothing if she had an accident, a little seat that made the seats on adult toilets much smaller for her little behind, and sticky notes to cover the censors on automatic flushing toilets, so the flushing wouldn't scare her. He should be ready.  
He was not ready, he was nothing against the temptation of sparkling objects and funny sounds all around his precious girl, or the glint of the newest sniper rifle mod sitting on display in a shop he was basically drooling to enter though he wouldn't with present company. Distracted so he did not notice the little wiggles, the first sign of an in coming storm, distracted so Ashley did not want to leave all the exciting things going on, like waving back at the nice Krogan man across the way, or watching the funny faces a small group of human females mad as they watched her and her father, talking behind their hands, Ashley decided on her two year old mind that going to the putty could wait, until it couldn't anymore.   
The toddler didn't even need the tap on her fathers cheek to get his attention. He had heard the small "Uh oh." That his fatherly ears had been trained to detect even if it was spoken quietly in a noisy room, as it was now. He definitely did not miss when she said "Potty Potty!" With an urgency only a two year old could manage.   
"Try to hold it princess!"  
Garrus was off like a bullet, snaking through the crowds in order to find the bathroom, but of all the years he had lived on the citadel, only recently had he needed to memorize where all the bathrooms were, so he had no clue where the closest on was. The obvious thing was to ask the nearest Avina terminal, but she was crowded so he decided to hurry along the wall to see if he could see a sign.   
Now despite how we have advanced, a Turian running around alone with a human baby would arouse suspicion in any of the less open minded. So it was not horrible inconceivable that the gossip ladies Ashley had found so funny before had alerted a near by C-sec officer of the obvious kidnapping that was happening, and as a dutiful officer of the law he investigated by approaching the sketchy subject to see what it was really about. He did not make it to the questioning part though, because as soon as he stopped Garrus and saw his face, he recognized him as one of the heroes of the universe.   
"You're Garrus Vakarian." The officer said excitedly, on the inside he was squealing but on the outside he remained cool and saluted. "What an honor sir, I severed under you on Menae." He smiled and begain to talked the other, clearly uninterested and very much in a hurry, Turian. Garrus did not have time to be polite, or to chat and try to remember this soldiers name, right now he was on a mission.   
"It is nice to see you again soldier, but I'm on a mission and in desperate need of your help."  
He officer would be blushing if he could, and he stood up straighter slitting again and sticking his chest out. "Of course sir, anything for you sir." It was an honor to be asked to help by a hero and a turian so high up in the hierarchy.   
"Where is the closest bathroom?"  
"Uh, what."  
"The bathroom!?" Garrus related irritated . The c-sec officer could only point and Garrus had no time to even thank him as he ran off in that direction.   
He could see the bathroom from there, he was so close and there was no line. They were right before the stall and it looked like they were going to make it when Garrus felt a wetness on his side and heard a splash on the ground as he held the two year old at arms length away from him. 

Mission failed. 

The only thing he could do was hold her over the toilet while she dropped as a curtesy to whoever was going to have to clean up that mess as his daughter dripped, he sighed as held her. This happens, and this was why they always packed many extra panties and pants for Ashely if she had an accident. Garrus however would have to live with being a little wet until he got back to their apartment. He put his forehead lovingly to his freshly changed daughters, disposing of the spoiled pants in a wet bag the had for such an occasion, comforting the child who was upset that she could longer hold it, telling her she did good for holding it as long as she did and that he wasn't mad at her. Accidents happen, and she didn't know much better. At least now he would have an interesting story for his wife when she got home.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2 hours at 2 in the morning on my phone. If there are mistake I will fix them.


End file.
